Tangle
okay so...where do i begin, she's supposed to be a backup character for crystal's story, no idea if she's continuing that oof, gotta ask her if yes she's probably that leafwing in the group. i mean if she's in that story she could still be in my timeline i guess, or any timeline, really backstory? oh screw that i'll come up with that later- probably an only friend of florida before she left, also helped her escape instead here's a summary of her personality quick-thinking, logical gal. really likes science. curious and hardworking. no trouble making friends, but still quiet and introverted, not making much effort to socialize herself, really. prefers to read science books, watch videos on rather crazy theories and make some herself, has dreams to make the world much better, wants to contribute in the field of science. um, she just really likes cheese too, is that really a personality trait lol aside from that she's just your regular gal. not much of an oddity, not very interested in finding out about her past and why her parents are not around, blah blah blah. she doesn't have many friends, but then again she doesn't want many. Tangle Tangle was created by Frosty and now belongs to Essence, please ask before using her. Do not edit information without permission, including grammar and spelling. oof redo Description oof i probably won't keep her coding but when i have the idea of her appearance i'm writing it down From afar, this dragoness may not necessarily capture your attention, for green isn't really a special scale color, right? One would probably assume they've just seen a SeaWing, RainWing, or a hybrid of some sort. But if that's what you thought, you are sorely mistaken - and when you take a closer look, you might just be shocked at the sight of a pure-blood LeafWing, living her life so naturally in Pyrrhia. Tangle has a thin figure, her body lacking any real sort of extra muscle due to her not really exercising. She's usually seen hunched over a book, reading intently, oblivious to the world around her. She's a normal looking LeafWing, not really characterized by anything particularly odd or striking in terms of tribal features. If it wasn't for the fact that she was supposed to exist on Pantala, no one would spare her a second glance. The majority of her scales are painted in a medium lush green color, along with some dark forest green markings adorning her body, limbs and face, nothing extraordinary for her tribe. Her underbelly and the webbing on her back share a same color, a lighter, grayish shade of green. Perhaps what makes her looks a little bit interesting is her wings and the leaf-like scale on her tail - they are a pale, almost minty green color, with an even lighter gradient coloring their veins. Their pattern is what's unique, though - you see, they don't follow any standard lines or order that you might expect of an actual leaf, though some might argue they vaguely resemble lily pads. All of her claws are pitch black, and a pair of slightly curved dark brown horns sit atop of her head. Among the typical colors, one truly worth noticing is that of her eyes - a deep shade of magenta, creating a large contrast to the cool tones she's mostly dressed with. Whatever she is, she doesn't seem like the emotional type - whatever Tangle is feeling usually is concealed under a neutral expression. Only under certain circumstances, one would find her feeling flitting across her face, her snout curling up in an expression of happiness, disappointment or irritation. She doesn't naturally smile much, having a generally serious and composed look about her. Most of the time, however, the LeafWing would just be too occupied with whatever she's reading to notice that you were even looking at her. Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other)